


The mills of God

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [12]
Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurdy can't understand what Smith is doing</p>
            </blockquote>





	The mills of God

**Author's Note:**

> this story re-tells a scene of Jeremiah (which always gives me the creeps), but in a slightly different way

Smith got closer to the Skinhead despite the large knife in his hands. As always he didn't show any fear or hesitation. Kurdy watched the scene with slightly narrowed eyes, ready to come into action when it was needed. He hoped it would soon.

"The mills of God grind slowly," Smith had told him when they finally had found the hiding place of the Skinheads.

Kurdy hadn't even tried to understand his words. All he knew was that he wasn't willing to let these guys get away scot-free, after everything they had done. Even in a world like this, where everyone was fighting for survival, it was unforgivable.

To figure out what was going on in Smith's mind though was impossible. He had stopped in front of the guy, leaned closer now, it almost looked as if he wanted to hug him. Then he whispered something into his ear. Even in the dim twilight, Kurdy could see the guy turning pale. Slowly he lowered the knife, then he nodded once and turned back to the old barn, where his followers were waiting for him.

Smith glanced at Kurdy.  
"Let's go."

Kurdy huffed.  
"Wait! That was all? We followed them for weeks for ... this?"

A shrug of the shoulders was the only answer he got. Smith climbed back into the Jeep and closed his eyes. Kurdy had no choice but to follow him.

***

After a few miles suddenly a loud explosion shattered the silence. Kurdy turned around and he noticed thick, black wads of smoke. For a very discomforting moment, he seemed to smell fire and burned flesh. He didn't dare to look at Smith when he did hear the words.

"I have told you: The mills of God grind slowly. But one day we all will get what we deserve."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for and posted at fffc -- Prompt: #16.03 - Grind


End file.
